Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus that uploads images held by a plurality of devices detected thereby to servers set on a device-by-device basis, for storage therein, and causes the devices to share information on the servers storing the images, a method of controlling the same, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there has been widely used an online service for uploading images recorded by a digital camera or the like to a server, and causes a person who desires to share the images to be notified of information including a link to a storage site where the images are stored, using an email. The person having received the email can access the storage site linked in the body of the email using browser software.
In such an online service, by uploading images to one server, a plurality of persons can access the uploaded images, and hence it is convenient for users who desire to share a lot of images with a plurality of persons.
On the other hand, conventionally, there has been proposed a technique for collectively uploading still images and moving images of video taken from a digital video camera to an image server (see e.g. Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-101373).
The proposed technique eliminates the need of knowledge of a procedure concerning construction of a web site and a network which are necessary for uploading images to a server on the Internet. Further, the technique facilitates copying an image to be uploaded to a designated location in the server, selecting a file of the image on the browser, and like other processing.
However, in the technique described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-101373, in a case where a plurality of users on the same trip desire to share images photographed during the trip between them, by using the online service to upload images to a server, each user is required to perform the same operation for image sharing.
As the number of the plurality of users desiring to share the images is larger, more burden of the operation is placed on the users.